


Whodunnit? The Murder of Jake Griffin

by S_Storlie (Sambam327)



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad ass/serious Lexa, F/F, Murder Mystery of Sorts, Rich socialite Clarke, Whodunnit, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambam327/pseuds/S_Storlie
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the daughter of Jake Griffin-Billionaire inventor and CEO of the World’s Largest Tech Company GriffINC. She has always had her sights on following her dream of becoming a journalist not going into the family business. As luck would have it, her father was killed in a tragic “accident” and she found her life turned upside down in more ways than one.Clarke was told that her father’s death was an accident, but she didn’t believe that. The weeks leading up to it, she found her father fighting with the Board of Investors for GriffINC. This is what Clarke believed caused her father’s death.Putting on the act of the usual rich American Socialite, Clarke made everyone believe she didn’t care about anything that wasn’t late night partying and lavish spending. When in reality, she was working on an anonymous investigative blog she ran with her best friends and the love of her life. Clarke was able to unravel the mystery of whodunnit and why… but not before the Board got wind.Trading herself and the information she obtained, Clarke finds herself in the hands of her enemies, with one last trick up her sleeve. Will it work? And if not, will her friends be able to find her before it’s too late?





	Whodunnit? The Murder of Jake Griffin

Prologue –

Clarke Griffin sat at her vanity, putting on the Tiffany diamond earrings her mother had just bought her, the finishing touch of her outfit for the evening. It was a big and important night. One that changes everything.

“My god, you are so beautiful.” The voice came from behind her and she looked up in the mirror to see her bodyguard and girlfriend Lexa Woods, standing in the doorway. As always, Lexa’s gorgeous green eyes stared back in admiration.

Clarke smiles into the mirror before turning around on her stool to face her. “Thank you.”

“Are you nervous?” Lexa asked, walking into the room before bending down to kiss her sweetly.

“Mmm, a little. But if you’re trying to distract me, it’s working.”

Lexa laughed and reached her hand down to help Clarke up, who then went for a much longer kiss, once she was standing.

“Well don’t be. It’s all going to work out, and will be over soon.” Lexa assured.

Clarke sighed before going to get her coat. “I hope so.”

“Lincoln is downstairs with the limo. Just one more night, then it will all be out and over.” Lexa helped Clarke with her jacket before putting her arm out for her to hold. “Ok?”

Clarke didn’t respond verbally but nodded. She knew it would all be, just not the way everyone had originally thought.

“Do you have it?” Lexa asked, as they walked out and through the open area of Clarke’s penthouse apartment.

Clarke held up her clutch. “Safe and sound.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” Lexa sent a comforting smile and Clarke had to force one back. Because Clarke knew she wouldn’t be.

When they got into the limo, Clarke curled up as close as she could to Lexa, scared and anxious for what was to come.

“Are you alright? You’re extra cuddly.” Lexa noticed.

“I’m just ready for it to be done.” Clarke took in a deep breath before reaching in the cooler behind her. Part of her was hoping the things she reached for, wasn’t going to be there. When her fingers ran over the cold glass bottle inside she almost started to cry, but was able to pull herself together. “Have a glass with me?” She asked, pulling out the champagne and two toasting flutes.

“You know I like to be clear minded when I work Clarke.” Lexa said, but grabbed the champagne bottle to open for her.

“I know, but it’s only one. It would really help me.” She hated what she was doing and how easily it came to her- the deception, manipulation and lies. Especially that it had to be done to the person she loved most in the world. Granted Clarke was about to do what she was going to in order to protect Lexa, it still ate away at her.

Knowing her as well as she did, Clarke knew it wouldn’t take much to get her way, because Lexa always gave her what she wanted. “Ok, if it will help you.”

“It really will.” This wasn’t a lie. It would help Clarke by keeping Lexa safe.

Lexa poured them each a glass and handed one to Clarke. She held hers out to toast. “I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve done.” She said honestly and it felt like a knife to Clarke’s stomach. And then came the twisting. “And I know your dad would be proud of you too.”

Clarke couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and let a few of them slip. When Lexa reached one of her hands out to wipe them, Clarke took hold of her palm and kissed it. She was silently begging them both to forgive her. Although deep down she believed her dad would be doing the same thing, had he been in Clarke’s position.

“Here’s to you, Clarke. You did good.” Lexa finished and clinked her glass with Clarke’s, before tossing the entire thing back.

Clarke kept her glass to her lips acting as though she was taking a sip, but made sure not to get any of the liquid in her mouth. She only had enough antidote for Lexa and couldn’t risk it. She knew the toxin would work quickly so she needed to hurry up and explain herself before it was too late.

“They know.” She said, and Lexa looked at her confused.

“Who knows what?”

“The Board. They found out and contacted me, saying they would kill you and my friends if I went public with the truth.”

Lexa still looked a little confused. “That’s ok. I can handle myself, and we can keep everyone else safe too.”

Clarke shook her head back and forth. “You know I can’t risk that.”

“What do you mean? So you’re not doing it?” Then she started to clear her throat and Clarke knew the toxin was starting to work.

“I’ve agreed to trade all the proof we have in exchange for the lives of the people I love.”

“What? Clarke, you… can’t do that.” It was getting harder for Lexa to breathe and Clarke couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. She stumbled out of the seat and tapped the divider that separated the driver from them and the limo started to turn.

“You’re going to be asleep for while…”

“You drugged me?” Lexa had to loosen her tie and unbutton her shirt to help herself breathe.

“Yes.”

Clarke didn’t want to elaborate that it was much worse. She used tetrodotoxin on her. The toxin would paralyze her, slow her heart rate and breathing enough to give the impression that she was dead. Clarke’s friends would be safe because the Investors didn’t think they knew anything. But she wasn’t naïve enough to think that the Investors of GriffINC would let Lexa live, even if they did have all the proof. The fact that Lexa knew their secrets was an inevitable death sentence, no matter what they claimed otherwise. So Clarke needed them to believe Lexa was already dead, if she wanted her to have a chance to get away.

“Clarke no…” She went to get up in her seat but lost her balance and fell forward to the floor of the limo. The paralysis was starting to kick in.

“I’m sorry, but I had no choice.” Clarke went down to the floor with her and pulled Lexa’s head in her lap. “When you wake up, don’t come looking for me, ok?” She bent down and kissed Lexa twice, the first not being enough. “Go to my penthouse in Rio with everyone and lay low. I’ll meet you guys there when I can.” It was a lie she hoped Lexa wouldn’t pick up on. A lie she really hoped would come true.

Lexa was angry, Clarke could tell. But she knew Lexa was more concerned than anything. It was Lexa’s job to protect Clarke as her bodyguard and lover both. She was very protective of her and for the first time, she was powerless.

“They can take everything of mine but you. I won’t let them hurt you, Lexa.” She bent down again for another kiss, knowing it was close to show time. The limo was coming to a stop and Lexa was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. “I love you, Lexa.” It was the first time Clarke had said it and would probably be the last. She hoped Lexa had heard it because her eyes weren’t opening anymore and she couldn’t see the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest anymore. “I love you so much, ok? Stay safe.”

The door to the limo opened and Lincoln, who was Lexa’s brother and another one of her bodyguards, was standing there. Clarke had talked him into going along with her plan because he knew that Lexa’s life depended on it.

“They’re here and waiting.” He said.

“As soon as we leave you need to give her the antidote.” He nodded. “Seriously, please?”

“Do you think I would betray her just to let her die anyway?”

Clarke knew he wouldn’t, that’s why she went to him in the first place. “Are you wearing your vest?”

“Always.” He confirmed.

“Good, because she will probably shoot you when she wakes up.” With one last kiss to Lexa’s lips, Clarke carefully slid out from underneath her. She grabbed her purse and the champagne before taking a deep breath and exiting the limo. She could see a small group waiting at the other end of the abandoned parking structure. When they saw her exit three of them started walking towards her. “Wish me luck.”

“Thank you.” He said which caused Clarke to turn to him. “For saving her.”

Clarke didn’t have a chance to reply because the trio walked up too quickly, headed up by Cage Wallace, a board member and the son of one of the top Investors of her company. She hated him, always had. He was your typical arrogant rich boy who believed everything was his and couldn’t wait to take over his father’s investments, especially GriffINC.

“Clarke.” He said in greeting.

Clarke didn’t respond and roughly shoved the bottle into his chest. He looked it over with a sick smile on his face.

“Are we celebrating?” He asked and swished the liquid around.

“Yea, sure. Why don’t you take a big swig?”

He snaps his fingers and the woman that was with went to go check the limo. “She’s gone.” She confirmed.

Cage’s eyes widen as he looks back to Clarke. “You actually did it?”

Clarke squared her shoulders and tried to appear as taller than her small frame would allow. “You guys would have tortured her before you killed her. You left me no choice.”

He nods his head confirming. “You’re not as dumb as you let on, are you?” Clarke didn’t respond so he walked a little closer to her and stared her down for a few seconds. Then he moved to go see what was inside the limo for himself. “But you definitely are your mother’s daughter...”

Clarke had to bite her tongue so she wouldn’t lash out at him over the comment, literally. She wanted to yell and hit him. Smash the bottle right over his head! But she knew nothing would come from it, so she remained still and quiet.

“Well…” he said turning away from the vehicle and back to her. “This is going to be an interesting and fun forty eight hours.”

He snapped his fingers again and the other man shot Lincoln in the chest before he rushed Clarke. He had a rag in his hand and Clarke didn’t need to guess what it was. The effects of the chloroform were instant.

“Well for me anyway.” It was the last thing Clarke heard before the darkness took over.

 

 

Chapter 1- Clarke

 

Before this specific night, there were a total of three times in Clarke’s life, where she thought she was going to die. The first time was when she was seven and was playing tag in the grand room of her parents house with the Blake kids. The room was off limits to the children and they all knew it. Well long story short, they knocked over her mothers “priceless” crystal vase. While she waited for her mother to get home, she created a will, giving all her things to her friends. Truly thinking her time had come.

The second, had been when she was in her senior year of high school. She had been dating this guy, and well… he wasn’t the most respectable of men. Which, in her rebellious stage, was perfect. Until of course he took it way past the “bad boy” allure by selling some private photos of her to a sleazy tabloid. They were plastered all over the internet and lined the racks of grocery stores in those trashy celebrity magazines. That put an end to the relationship and what she had thought, her life. But thankfully, her parents ended up forgiving her.

The last time, was a few months prior. She had snuck into the headquarters of her family’s multi billion dollar tech company, which was technically her company since her father died and left it to her. Currently, GriffINC was being ran by a board of directors hired by the Investors until she turned twenty five years old. At twenty five, Clarke could either decide to keep it and run it or sell her majority of shares in the company to the rest of the Investors or the public.

Clarke never wanted to run the worlds largest tech company. Her father had been an entrepreneur and inventor and started it just out of college, building it into a huge empire. He was supposed to run it until he retired. By his retirement, Clarke had hoped to maybe have some kids or a spouse who wanted to take it over, leaving her clear of it. Clarke had other plans for her life. She wanted to be a journalist more than anything. It was something she dreamed of since she was a little girl. While all her friends looked up to Supergirl or Wonder Woman when they were kids, Clarke idolized April O’Neil from the Ninja Turtles and the real life reporter Lois Lane. She felt it was her true calling.

But, as we all know, shit happens. Tragedies strike, and it was looking like that wasn’t going to be the case for Clarke.

When her father died, they had said it was an accident. He had stopped on the side of the road to help a woman fix her flat tire. While he was changing it, a drunk driver slammed into him, killing him instantly. Clarke didn’t believe it was an accident though, she believed someone had him killed. Specifically, someone from the board of directors.

She remembered him talking about how the other Investors wanted to take the company in a different direction. Clarke didn’t know what direction that was, but knew he felt very strongly about it. So she decided to find out who was behind it.

That’s what led her to the company headquarters on the night she thought she was going to die for the third time. But she didn’t. Someone was able to save her though. That someone actually ended up saving her in more ways than one. Love tends do that for you though, doesn’t it?

  
And as Clarke currently found herself kidnapped and facing life and death for a fourth time, she hoped deep down, that would be the case again.

 

“Ouch, you stupid fuck! Ever hear of hair extensions? You’re ripping them out!” Clarke was being dragged by her hair, down a dark corridor by one of her kidnappers.

“Aw, poor little rich slut. Is this too rough for you?” The goon replied, making sure to take a stronger grip. “Figured this was right up your alley. I’ve seen all those little naughty pictures of yours.”

“Well yea, but you usually need to buy me a drink first.” The big guy wasn’t expecting her response and stopped walking. That’s when Clarke took the opportunity and kneed the man right in the balls. She didn’t try to escape after her assault though. It’s not like there was any where for her to go, but she wasn’t about to let him insult her… you know, before he killed her.

He lets go of her hair and hits the ground but she just waits there for him to get back up, taking the opportunity to fix her hair with the expensive diamond hair clip he almost broke. She was terrified, but if she learned one thing from her dad, it was to never show how scared you actually were. If you put on a brave face, eventually the fear would disappear on its own. She wasn’t exactly sure that would be the case this time, but nevertheless, she kept it up.

It was a good thing her new love and bodyguard took the time to show her some things to help protect herself because he looked like he was hurting. His face had beads of sweat dripping from it and was so red, it looked almost purple.

“What?” She asked, trying to play it cool. “These extensions were really fucking expensive!”

Clarke didn’t give a shit about her hair. She didn’t care about her clothes, or her money and especially not her image as one of America’s most talked about billionaire socialites. It was all an act. A part she needed to play in order to expose the truth her and her friends had been fighting so hard to find. The truth on who killed Jake Griffin. Was it really an accident, or did someone need him out of the way? And if so, who?

The man looked like he wanted to hit her, but just grabbed her roughly by the arm and continued walking her through the darkened hallways. They didn’t stop until they made it to a dead end. On the right was a huge metal door with only a small window in it.

She couldn’t help but swallow hard as he spun the wheel lock on the outside of the heavy door and when it creaked from the strength it took to open it. All those hours she spent learning lock picking seemed to be a waste of time, now.

“Enjoy the next two days you little bitch. They’re going to be your last.

“Can I get a magazine or something? What if I have to pee?” She asked, after he threw her into the room. It held only a cot, pillow, and bucket. “And don’t you dare tell me to use the bucket, because this is a one of a kind Tom Ford…” He didn’t even let her finish. With a laugh, he slammed the door hard. The echo had been so deafening, she had to cover her ears until it rang through.

“Fuck!” She said through gritted teeth, knowing there was no way out. No one knew where she was and might not figure it out until it was too late.

Clarke had known there was always a possibility that something would happen to her, before she was able to get the truth out there. That’s why even before she was kidnapped, she always had a back up plan.

Reaching into her hair for the clip, she pulls it out and then starts taking it apart. It was a microphone and micro transmitter her dad had created and given to her before he died. He had always known of her dream and always encouraged her to follow it. Even if that left him without a successor. He just wanted her to be happy.

The audio feed would record on the computer she had set up in her secret Arkadia City apartment that acted as the bullpen for her investigative blog. At the end of the transmission, it would then be automatically transcribed into a written article and sent to all of her social media accounts, reaching her hundred million worldwide followers and also to her investigative blog.

On her anonymous blog, she went by the Alias of April Lane. It was a play on the names of her childhood heroes and she ran it with the help of her two best friends- Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. Over the couple years that they had been running it, the trio were able to expose numerous corporate corruptions and even some of the information they were able to uncover led the Feds to investigate one of the largest banks in America for fraud.

They made a good team, and the team only got better when she was able to bring in the person who saved her that one night outside her company headquarters. Lexa Woods completed her little team and together they were able to find out a lot about her company and the board who ran it. Way more information than she had ever dreamed.

The mic Clarke held onto in her cell, was going to be her last effort at getting it out there. And hopefully herself too.

Clarke clears her throat a few times before pressing the small button to record.

“Hello my little loves… If you’re reading this, then you know by now that I’ve been taken. But I don’t want you all to worry about me.” She has to blink away a few tears, thinking about the one person who no doubt was going crazy not knowing where she was.

“Instead I want you to read and share the story I’m about to tell you. It has a little bit of everything. It involves betrayal, corruption, murder, money, secrets… love.” She has to take a deep breath when she thinks of Lexa. “But, it’s all the true. And I need you to help me spread that truth, so the people responsible will finally pay for all that they have done…”

 

_  
Sadly, this story like all good mysteries, begins with a murder. The murder of Jake Griffin, my father, the former CEO and owner of GriffINC. I know you’ve heard the details on his death, and I need to tell you that everything you think you know, is wrong. His death wasn’t an accident. That’s just what his killers wanted us all to think. I was probably the only person who refused to believe what we were all told, and was determined to find the truth. No matter what._

_At first, my two best friends tried to humor me, thinking it was all part of the grieving process. They offered to help me, thinking that once I looked into it and saw that it actually was an accident, that I would finally accept it and be able to move on. But the more we found out, the more they believed I was right._

_We spent months trying piece together the events that led up to his murder, while also trying to throw the people who were responsible off of the fact that we were._

_My public life that you guys have followed me through, I’m sad to say was all a ploy. It’s been an act that I’ve been putting on. Just know that I never meant to deceive any of you, as you are all my little loves. The things I have shared with you over the years has all been real. You guys and your support for me has helped keep me going, please know that. But I’m not Clarke Griffin, the rich, lovable and ditzy party girl that I’ve been portrayed as. I’m Clarke Griffin, an investigative journalist and top enemy of the greedy, evil corporations and fellow top one percenters. Because I am the real face behind April Lane, the blogger who helped take some of them down._

_And now, by telling this story, it’s time to take down my biggest enemy or my arch nemesis … the board and Investors of GriffINC._

_  
For over a year now at April Lane Investigations, Octavia, Raven and I were able to find a few leads about my dad’s death. The witnesses who claimed to see my dad get hit by the car had mysteriously disappeared. The statements that had been given also showed signs of being doctored. And when I went to go visit the man who had did it in prison, I was told he had hung himself in his prison cell the night prior._

_It wasn’t until we got wind of a private server that belonged to one of the board members of GriffINC, that we were able to find anything solid. His name was Thelonious Jaha. He had been a good friend of my fathers, or so I had thought._

_Now I know what you’re thinking, a private server, what’s the harm in that? Well, legally they weren’t allowed to have them within the company. My dad had made sure to implement a requirement that all records be made open to the public, at all times. To keep anything private and protected was a breach of contract and would result in immediate termination. This was all agreed upon by everyone who bought shares in the company. For there to be one, I had to believe it held information that I needed to see._

_Since GriffINC was technically my company, I could go in and out as I pleased. It’s just I couldn’t let them know I was sniffing around. There was a reason I acted the way I had these last few years in the spotlight. I didn’t want them knowing I was on to them, or that I wanted anything to do with the company. I made it seem like I was probably going to be selling off my portion once I turned twenty five._

_So how was I going to get to the server and the information it held? Well, taking cues from my heroes Lois Lane and April O’Neil, I snuck in. It’s true, I did. Donned in all black, a pair of glasses and a nice red wig as a shout out to Ms. O’Neil, I was able to sneak in undetected._

_Raven, who is the smartest person I have ever met, showed me how to copy everything from the server and I was able to sneak out of the building and on to the fire escape undetected. It had all worked according to the plan… except that it didn’t._

_On my way down from the fire escape, the fourth story platform I was on suddenly ripped halfway from the brick exterior of the building. I didn’t even have time to scream before I was falling. By some miracle, I was able to grab on to the edge but that was just a temporary fix for the situation. Why? Well the way it fell, I was dangling just out of reach from the other platforms. If I lost my grip, I would have plummeted straight down and to the concrete below._

_Fuck, I will never forget the complete terror I felt in that moment. Especially when I heard a loud crack from above, I thought I was a goner. But it wasn’t the platform falling the rest of the way, it was thunder. Yep! Not only was I holding on for my life, but it started to rain while I did so, making it that much harder for me._

_That was like a kick in the ass and I was able to start screaming. “Help! Please! Someone help me!” It had felt like I was hanging there for hours, when in reality it hadn’t even been a minute. Oddly enough, even though it was the middle of the night, I heard a reply._

_“Hold on!”_

_I didn’t dare take the chance and look down to see who it was because well, I had to put all my energy and focus into not tumbling to my death! But there was still that sarcastic side of me that kinda wanted to reply with, um duh! Not gonna lie, if I had the energy to spare, I totally would have._

_But anyway, after a few more seconds I heard a grunt and then the pounding of feet on grated metal from below. “I’m almost there!” The voice called out._

_“Hurry… I’m slipping!” And I was. The rain was starting to get under my weakening grip. On top of that, my forearms burned like I had never felt before. I swear, in my head I was making myself a promise to start doing pull ups the next day, if I was to make it out alive of course. And since it’s not really a spoiler because you guys know that I made it off that fire escape, I can honestly tell you that I did… NOT start doing pull ups the next day. Or the day after. Guys, that was the one and only time I ever did one. Actually, I don’t think that what I had done could even be considered a pull up at all! It was just me hanging there, no ‘pulling up’ had occurred that night. Well except from my savior…_

_She had done all the pulling from the second my hands had given out. I don’t even know how it happened. One second I could hear her footsteps from way below me, then the next, one of my hands had lost its hold just before the other. I didn’t scream, at least I don’t think I had, because all I can remember from that moment is the silence that surrounded me when I started dropping. And I mean complete and total silence. Then the platform just slowly started getting further away from me, so slow that it was almost comical. Like I could just reach for it again and resume my grip. So I did, I opened my hands back up and reached out._

_But it wasn’t the platform I caught, it was a hand and I hadn’t caught it, they caught me. There was this loud pop when I took hold of it that just seemed so much louder after all that silence. It was a sound I had never heard before, and hoped to never have to hear again, because deep down I knew it was a very bad sound._

_“I got you!” It was the next thing that broke through the silence and it sounded so much sweeter than the pop. “I got you, just hold on.”_

_Somehow after that, my line of sight had changed, so I was looking at the ground when she spoke but I couldn’t get my neck to work with me and look up. All I could do was stare at the cement, wondering if I was about to go crashing towards it._

_The next thing I remember, was the hand I had reached for, the hand that had saved me, suddenly let go and I couldn’t feel it in my grasp. This is when I screamed. I closed my eyes and screamed for all I was worth, thinking my time had come._

_“Shhh, it’s ok.” It was the voice from before and it was closer this time. Right in my ear. I didn’t want to open my eyes, I was so fucking scared. But then I felt the arms that were wrapped tightly around my waist. “I got you, you’re ok.”_

_The sweet voice had driven away my scream and after a few more seconds, I realized I wasn’t falling. My body wasn’t dangling anymore, I was laying on my stomach on top of something hard but not city street hard . “Am I dead?” My eyes were still shut tight, so it was a valid question! I didn’t know! What if those were a god’s or lets be real... the devil’s arms that held me tight?_

_I got my answer when the arms surrounding me squeezed just a little bit tighter. “No, you’re safe.”_

_That’s when I felt like it was time to open my eyes, and hers were the first thing I saw. They were a shade of green like I’d never seen before. A green that will always be so uniquely hers, to me._

_“Are you hurt?”_

_I didn’t think I was, but then I remembered the pop, so I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t feel anything except the body that was beneath me, which turned out to be hers._

_She had managed to grab my hands as I was falling past the escape platform that was below the one I was on. Then she pulled me up and over the railing and somehow we had ended up with me on top of her, but she rolled us softly so she could sit up when I didn’t answer her._

_“I think you’re in shock, Ms.” She said, and then reached into her pocket grabbing her phone. That’s when I reacted._

_“No! I’m ok. Don’t call the cops, I’m fine.” That was the last thing I needed. Could you imagine? The press would’ve had a field day and the gig would have been up._

_“I should really call the paramedics, it looks like you might have hit your head.”_

_I had to beg. “Please don’t. I’m really fine.” I went to go sit up and immediately regretted the decision! This is pretty embarrassing to admit, but the second I sat up, everything stared spinning and I puked… thankfully it all landed between her open legs and not on her._

_God, it was terrible and I could feel the horror that was on my face in that moment. Here was this woman, who had just fucking went above and beyond to save my ass, and I just puked what I believed to be nachos, right in front of her. To her credit, she didn’t look as disgusted as I felt. No, she only looked more concerned._

_But before either of us could say anything about it, we heard a door up at the very top of the fire escape open and someone step out._

_The security guard didn’t see us, he was just stepping out to smoke a cigarette, but I jumped nonetheless. Green Eyes had noticed my reaction and looked up, but kept quiet. And for a minute there, I thought we were gonna keep going unnoticed but I was wrong._

_When he flicked his cigarette butt down, he noticed the hanging platform and then us. “Hey!” He called out. “Don’t move!” Then he radioed in to the others. “We’ve got some trespassers on the west side fire escape. I need someone to cut them off at the street.”_

_I tried to stand up so I could run, but the world was still spinning a little bit. Green Eyes tried to steady and all I could get out was “they can’t catch me.”_

_“Why?” She asked, but started leading me down the stairs to the next platform anyway._

_“Because I stole something from them and they might kill me because of it.” I don’t know why I told the truth on this when I was about to just let so many other lies flow that night, but for some reason I did. The reason my dad was killed could have been on the hard drive I held. Who’s to say they wouldn’t kill me for having it. Especially when I was the only thing that stood in the way of them having complete and total control of GriffINC._

_She only let a mild frown form on her face before she looked up at the guard. “Ok, then we should hurry.” That was all it took for her to be on my side._

_Her hand was gripped around my forearm as she practically dragged me down to each platform before we reached the last. The drop ladder was still up and I wondered how she had reached it to help me because it was at least sixteen feet from the platform to the ground. So of course, I asked her._

_“How did you get up here?” I know it wasn’t the time but I do this thing where I just blurt out what I’m thinking, especially at the most inappropriate of moments._

_She ignored the question, as she dropped the ladder down for us. “Can you climb?”_

_I had no idea if I was going to be able to but just went for it anyway and thank god for adrenaline! I practically flew down that thing, but it turned out, it still wasn’t quick enough._

_“Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly.” We could hear the sound of gun hammers being cocked before the voice came from behind us. I did neither. All I could do was look to Green Eyes pleading with her to save me just one more time._

_She looked back and forth between me and the men. Then she put only one hand behind her head and started walking towards them. “Hey, I didn’t have anything to do with whatever she did man. I just saw a pretty girl that needed some help and well, I’m a sucker for a pretty girl.”_

_Oh the betrayal! I wish I could have seen my face because it felt like it was definitely one of the best bitch faces I had ever worn._

_“Aren’t we all. Now put both hands up. One or both of you just stole some information from my boss and he’d like it back.”_

_“Ok, you got me.” She was taking the fall for me. “It’s in my back pocket.”_

_Now at that point, I still hadn’t turned around. I am one of the most recognizable people in America, I couldn’t risk them seeing through my disguise. But thinking she was gonna take the fall, my conscience got the better of me, so I turned around to admit the truth._

_There were three guards standing in a triangle formation, all holding their guns on Green Eyes as she walked backwards towards them. She still only had one hand up and the guy in front went to go reach in her back pocket. No one was looking at me, because they were focused on getting what they thought she had, which worked perfect for Green Eyes. She kicked her right leg back and I heard a sickening crunch sound before the guy went down. At the same time, she threw one of her elbows into next closest knocking him out cold._

_The last guy was able to get a shot off but Green Eyes still took him down with a well placed kick to his head. She kicked the weapons away from them before turning to me. She was wearing an open black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. My hands went to my mouth to silence my cry of concern when I saw the rip and the red stain on her side growing._

_“You… you’ve been shot!” I said._

_She nodded and started towards me. “It’s a flesh wound.” I was about to call bullshit because the stain was getting really really big! But she got to me and started ushering me further into the alley. “There’s going to be more of them soon. Come on, I live a few blocks away.”_

_Green Eyes was cautious as we walked the streets of the city to her place. She was trying to shield me from view by having an arm around me and kept looking behind us to see if we were being followed. I couldn’t focus on our escape and instead kept clawing at her shirt, trying to see her wound. She kept swatting my hand away but I didn’t care. I needed to see it. All I kept thinking was she was going to die because of me._

_Once we finally made it into her apartment, she locked the door and sighed before facing me. “I need to see it!” I said before she could say anything._

_“Ok.” She laughed a little and I kind of wanted to hit her._

_“This is not a laughing matter! Are you kidding me right now? You were just shot!”_

_Without letting the grin fall from her face, she walked over to her couch and tried taking off her jacket, but couldn’t lift her arm._

_“Oh my god, I knew it was bad.” I said and started pacing._

_“No, it’s not from being shot. It’s dislocated from when I caught you.”_

_“What!” And then I realized that had to have been the popping sound I heard. “Oh my god…”_

_I don’t know how she managed to stay so calm because I had been freaking out, but she managed to keep the grin on her face. “I’m going to be fine. Just need a little help because I can’t lift my shoulder.” She motioned to her jacket and so I slowly made my way closer._

_“I am so sorry.” I said, being close enough to look her in the eyes again. There were so many different emotions flowing within me. Fear, concern, anger, and something else I couldn’t put my finger on, but I only felt it when I was looking in her eyes._

_“I know, and that’s why you’re going to help me.” With that, I felt like it clicked, that she finally realized who I was. Now came the threat of a lawsuit and a couple million dollars._

_“Look if you’re after money…”_

_She stopped me with another roguish grin that I couldn’t help but find attractive… in an annoying way. “Why, is whatever information you stole worth something? Is that why you did it?”_

_I paused. “Huh?” That was ludicrous. Why would I need money when I am worth billions?_

_“Are you trying to sell that information for money?” She asked again, looking me up and down._

_“No, I would never.” I would be lying if I said I wasn’t offended at that. Then I realized maybe she didn’t actually know who I was._

_“Ok, then what were you doing?” She started shrugging out of her jacket and I could tell the motion was causing her pain, so I lifted my hands up to help her._

_“I’m a journalist.” I placed the leather jacket on her couch and sucked in a sharp breath when I saw the red stain again. My response was something I don’t think she had been expecting from the look of shock she wore. “I run an investigative blog, April Lane…”_

_“You’re April Lane?”_

_Technically I was, but my answer was still a lie. “Yes. You’ve read it?” I had never met anyone that had, or at least anyone I could talk to freely that wasn’t one of my best friends._

_“Wow.” Again, I couldn’t help but be a little offended by her response as she looked me over again. “You basically took down Walt Fergus single handily.” That was the big bank the Feds had started a case against after my personal investigation._

_“I did.” I held my chin up in pride._

_“And now you’re going after GriffINC? What did they do?” She asked and then looked down at her shirt. “Can you help me with this too, so I can clean up the wound?”_

_I reached for her shirt and carefully started pulling it up over her head. I had to swallow hard when I saw the impressive set of abs that laid underneath. When I was able to tear my eyes from her muscles and back to her own, that fucking grin was back._

_“I told you. Just a flesh wound.”_

_My cheeks flushed when I realized her hard body distracted me from the injury I was so nervous about earlier. I looked down again and on her side there looked to be a gash, but it didn’t appear life threatening at all._

_“Right. Good.” Then I turned around, wanting to give my face a few seconds to return to its normal color. “Should I get you some water, or something?” I asked, once I felt enough time had passed._

_“I have a first aid kit under my bathroom sink. Would you mind grabbing it and a few towels?” She pointed down a hallway to our left. “There is also some clean clothes in there if you want to change out of your wet ones.”_

_I followed her directions and went to go get it. When I caught a glance of my appearance in the mirror I shuddered. I had a cut on my forehead that had long since stopped bleeding, but that wasn’t what initially caught my attention. I was soaked to the bone practically and my mascara and eyeliner dripped messily from my eyes in streaks. Not to mention, strands from the red wig I was wearing under my beanie were stuck to my face in the most unattractive way. Yea, there was no way Green Eyes was about to figure out who I was because I so did not look like Clarke Griffin, billionaire heiress of GriffINC._

_After wiping my face with one of the hand towels in the bathroom, I looked over to the laundry basket that was in there with me. On top was triathlon t-shirt with the name Woods on the back. I grabbed it and put it on before I tried to fix the wig to not look so disgusting, but it was impossible to do so while wet. So I just said fuck it and found the supplies Green Eyes had asked for._

_When I walked back out into the living room, I noticed that the table that had been there was now cleared off. Green Eyes was standing in nothing but her sports bra and shorts, leaning with her good arm resting on the table top and the other in a makeshift sling. Her back was to me and I noticed a significant amount of scarring in different areas. Some looked to be scarred over gashes or cuts, like her newest wound would eventually become. Then there were three that looked round in appearance. It didn’t take a genius to know what they were._

_“This isn’t your first time being shot, is it?” It wasn’t something I planned on saying out loud but like I said, I can’t always help it._

_“Fourth actually.” She said without turning to face me. I could feel the tension roll off her body with the admittance._

_“Were they all for a pretty girl?” I couldn’t help but hope that they weren’t. And I know, I’m shallow and that’s what went through my head. But I was also trying to get her mind off whatever had her tense._

_It actually worked and made her laugh before she turned to face me. I was beginning to love that cocky grin she kept giving me. “No April, you would be the first pretty girl I’ve taken a bullet for.”_

_“Good to know.” My blush was back, so I set myself to the task of unpacking the things in the first aid kit so she wouldn’t see it. Believe or not, I actually don’t get a lot of people that try to flirt with me. It’s like my name and status intimates people into staying away. I would be lying if I said it didn’t feel good, even though it was a lie. Green Eyes was flirting with April, not Clarke._

_I could feel her gaze burning into me as I unpacked everything and it was so hard not to look back at her._

_“Will you help patch me up?” She asked. “It’s going to be hard to do it one handed.”_

_“I do kind of owe you one.”_

_“Maybe a little.” She said playfully. “Do you have any first aid or medical training?”_

_“That depends. Does watching all thirteen seasons of Grey’s Anatomy count?” She shook her head in the negative. “Are you sure? Because that’s like six years longer than doctor school.” Then I paused. “Or is it wizard school that’s seven years?”_

_Green Eyes stared at me for a few beats then held her good arm out towards the door. “You know, I think I’ll just wait until my roommates get home, but it was nice to meet you April.”_

_“I’m just kidding... I know it’s both. Now show me what to do.”_

_Hesitantly, she nodded to a few things for me to grab and pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit in before showing me what to do._

_I have to admit, I felt really bad that she got hurt from helping me, but when I placed my hand on her stomach while trying to clean the wound, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it._

_“Does it hurt?” I asked, trying to distract myself from the hard, flexing ab muscles underneath my hand._

_“No, this is nothing.” She said and I could feel her gaze on me again. “Why do you do it?”_

_“Why do I do what?”_

_“The journalism, going after the big corporations and the rich?”_

_“Oh.” She really does read my blog. I had to think of how I could explain it without giving my secret away. “Well, I’ve always wanted to be a journalist since I was a kid but something happened a few years ago that really pushed me into the investigative side.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“My dad was murdered.” It came out before I could stop it and I looked back down before she could see the tears I was going to need to fight off. “I think I’m done.” I said, changing the subject. She had me place butterfly stitches on the wound and it looked pretty messy, but ultimately would do the job._

_“April…” Her long slim fingers found their way under my chin, and soon my eyes were fixated back on her green ones. Right then and there I wanted to tell her that wasn’t my name. I wanted to tell her the truth. “Do you want to talk about it?”_

_Yes, I did. There were only two people in my world that I could talk to openly about it and to have another would be amazing. But I couldn’t let her know who I was. There was a huge risk if Green Eyes were to expose me, even though I didn’t think she would. I didn’t really know her though, so I could lose everything, including the eventual truth._

_“Do you want to talk about your other scars?” I know she was just being kind and wanted to help, but I was feeling exposed._

_My question took her back and she nodded. “Fair enough. We don’t have to talk about it.” She started to pick up the used supplies from off the table and went to go throw them away._

_I felt like an asshole but I had to be. There was too much at stake. “Why did you stay? You could have just let them take me. I admitted to stealing something and yet you still fought them off and got shot because of me. Why? And don’t tell me it’s because I’m pretty because that’s not it.”_

_“Off the record?” She asked._

_“Of course.” My interest had been peaked even more._

_“I was in the army. I gave eight years of my life for this country because I wanted to help people. That’s what I always wanted to do, was help those who needed it. To defend the people that couldn’t defend themselves.” She turned around to face me and I could see pain written on her face but it wasn’t from her injuries. Or at least it wasn’t from the visible ones. “After my first tour, I was hand picked by the government for a Special Operations division and it felt like a dream come true.”_

_“It wasn’t? And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me which government division…?”_

_She shook her head before going to the fridge. Coming back with two beers, she hands one of them to me. “No.” She brings the beer up to her lips and I watch her throat bob up and down as she chugs half of it._

_“What happened?” I didn’t push her to tell me the name and almost didn’t want to know the answer from the way her demeanor had changed._

_“For the first couple years it was great. The missions we had to complete were in the name of peace. But after awhile, they started sending us on other types of missions. Ones that would benefit private donators. Because of that, we hurt more than we helped and were no better than the people I thought we were trying to stop. Amanda… er I mean the Director, she pushed her morals aside to get done what was needed and I was merely a pawn in the game of power. I know ultimately the group I worked for was on the side of good, but when they worked with the bad people... I don’t know. My conscience couldn’t take it. I killed so the rich would get richer and hold even more power.”_

_I had to take a long pull from my own beer after that. The disgust in her voice when she named the rich, it stung. Not that it wasn’t warranted because I knew the type she was talking about. I aimed to stop them too, that’s one of the reasons I did what I did. But I could also sense that the feelings were so strong, I don’t think she would have been able to tell the difference between me and the power hungry. We were all her enemy._

_“That’s why I love your blog and what you’re doing, April. They can’t keep getting away with it. And it’s going to take people like you to take them down. I just wish I could help.” She finished her beer and placed in on the table._

_“Well you did. You saved my life and made sure I wasn’t found out. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you. I’m just sorry you got hurt in the process.” She goes to shrug and I could tell it hurt when her one shoulder didn’t rise with the other. “What are you going to do about that? If you need to go to the doctor I can pay for it.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. My roommates can help me put it back into place when they get home.”_

_“Seriously? You’re not going to go to a professional?”_

_She shook her head. “My brother Lincoln was a field medic, he’s done this a million times.”_

_“Oh. Well when will they be home? Aren’t you in pain.”_

_That grin appeared again. “You would think, but for some reason, I seem to be pleasantly distracted from it. Anyway, it should only be another few hours until he is home.”_

_“Is it hard to put back in?” I tried to ignore what she meant with her first comment. If she had known who I really was, she probably wouldn’t have felt the same way. It was hard though, because I was really starting to like Green Eyes._

_“Why?” She walked closer to me until she was in my space and I was finding it hard to breathe. “You want to help me put it back in? Tip the scales back in your favor?”_

_“There’s no way that would tip the scales for me. You got these injuries helping me, remember?”_

_She nods subtly, like she was debating my comment. “True, but you’re forgetting that you also let me kiss you.”_

_My brows furrowed. Obviously I hadn’t heard her right. “What?”_

_As soon as the word left my mouth, hers found it’s way onto mine. It took me a second to realize that she was kissing me but once I did, I started to kiss her back. It was hands down, the very best kiss of my life. I had never been kissed first before and it took me a while to get used to not having control but I enjoyed every fucking second of it regardless._

_When she went to pull back, I reached behind her head to keep her there and could feel her smile under my lips. I wasn’t ready. She made me feel things I had never felt before. In the back of my mind I tried to remind myself again that the night and the way Green Eyes had felt was based on my own lies and I shouldn’t have been kissing her. But my body kind of took control in that moment, so there was nothing I could do._

_“That was smooth.” I admitted when we pulled back and I was awarded with another one of her grins._

_“I wasn’t sure if it was going to work.”_

_“Oh it worked.” Too well, because I couldn’t stop staring at her lips. I wanted more. And because it was still me under the April façade… I took what I wanted by leading us to what I had hoped had been her room so we could make out some more._

_It was… and we totally did._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
